


Let Her Down Easy

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Season/Series 07 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: Pidge overhears Keith talking to Acxa and gets the wrong end of the stick.





	Let Her Down Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Morning all!
> 
> This is just a little something I put together after a fantastic evening of conversation with Piixiefawn over on tumblr last night, inspired in part by season 7.

‘I’m sorry, I just don’t feel the same way.’Keith said gently, not wanting to embarrass or agitate her after her confession.

‘You…don’t feel the same?’Acxa frowned at him in confusion.‘But…all the times you came back for me, others noticed affection between us…were they wrong?’

‘I sympathised for you, I helped you because it’s what I would do for anyone on our side.I’m sorry if it made you think that I…’

Acxa laughed.‘I should have known.’

‘Known?’Keith frowned.

‘I suspected, yet I still hoped.’She gave him a knowing look.‘It’s the small green one, isn’t it?’

‘Pidge?’His face instantly softened and it was proof enough.

‘You like her.Perhaps more than like her.’

‘It’s not that simple.’Keith folded his arms.

‘It can be.’Acxa shrugged.

‘You’re taking this better than I could have hoped.’He tried to change the subject, not liking where this was heading.

She spread her arms wide.‘What good would it do me to be bitter?Your affection towards, Pidge is she called?Your preference for her company is notable by those who know what they are looking for, I just hadn’t imagined…’She shook her head.‘You should tell her.’

‘Even if it was true, which I’m not saying it is, how would I do that?’

 

Pidge smirked at the display provided by her wrist computer.She couldn’t wait to show Keith.Since the attack on Earth the conspiracy theorists had been having a field day about traces they thought they had found of previous visitors from the galra, from UFO sightings to them being political leaders in disguise.She knew he would get a laugh out of this as much as she had.She knew it could have waited until they met for breakfast the next day but she couldn’t.She wanted to see him and this gave her the perfect excuse.She missed spending time with him as they had when they were all together on the castleship, she missed him never being far from her.She missed them sending secret messages across the room in the silly hand signals they had devised together which drove Lance crazy.She missed him.She missed him when she didn’t see him for a few hours, which was stupid as he was never far, but she knew, deep down, it went a lot further than that.

‘I like you.’

She stopped as she heard Keith’s voice from inside the office the garrison had given him, the door ajar, and a step closer allowed her to see inside, to see Keith standing before Acxa.

‘I think about you all the time and when we’re apart I miss you like crazy.’

Pidge clicked off her wrist display and covered her mouth with her hand as her heart sank.Keith…and Acxa?Sure, she didn’t think she ever had a shot with him, but thinking of him with someone else actually caused her physical pain, her stomach clenching as her eyes filled with tears.

‘I just need you to know how I feel, that I feel this strongly.It’s always been you.’

Pidge turned on her heel and left before she could hear any more, not knowing where she was going other than away from here.

‘It’s perfect.’Acxa told him.‘She would not turn you down anyway, but tell her that and the girl will be yours.’

‘You really think so?’

‘I’m certain.And no time like the present.’

‘Right now?’

‘Right now.’

Keith sighed.‘I don’t know how to thank you.First you take my rejection well and now you’re helping with this.’

‘Thank me by being happy.’She started towards the door.‘And make the most of every day.’

‘I’ll do that.Thanks again.’

They went in different directions down the corridor, Keith towards the accommodation, Acxa towards the common areas.

 

Pidge didn’t understand how women who had had their hearts broken drowned their sorrows in ice cream.She felt sick to her stomach.Her eyes were burning with unshed tears and despite how late it was she was certain sleep was a long way off for her.What she wanted was to forget what she had seen and heard, but she knew that was unlikely.She could, however, work herself to exhaustion in the hope of blessed unconsciousness.She put on her headphones and turned up her music, needing to blot out external influences, and went about running some data on her laptop that the garrison needed for a meeting the next day.It shouldn’t take her too long but it was enough to make her concentrate and distract her.Distract her from the fact it felt as though her heart had just shattered into a million pieces.She screwed up her eyes and swallowed before focusing on the data, letting her fingers and mind do their thing while she tried to blot out the emotional pain.

 

Keith went to Pidge’s room first.She was always up late, tinkering with something, but liked the comfort of her room at night, often sitting crosslegged on her bunk and tapping away while Keith sat in the desk chair and talked to her.It was one of his favourite things to do, but tonight there was no answer, no comforting tap from her petite yet calloused fingers flying over the keys in an elegant dance.That meant only one thing; she had cosseted herself away in the lab because she felt she had something that only she could do and that it had to be done now.It took him no more than five minutes to get to the lab and he found her in the darkened room, the only illumination that from her laptop screen, the tinny sound of music coming from her headphones at a volume that told him she wouldn’t have heard him.He didn’t intentionally stay quiet, he didn’t want to alarm her, so when he reached her he tapped her shoulder, but she still jumped.

Turning to see who had touched her she found Keith smiling softly at her and she suppressed a sigh.Just seeing him brought it all back painfully.She slipped her headphones off and hooked them on the desk, swallowing hard.

‘What can I do for you, Keith?’She asked, disappointed that her voice came out quiet yet emotional.

‘You okay, Pidge?’He frowned at her and she cleared her throat.

‘I’m good.You?’

‘Pretty good, I think.’He leant on the desk with his hip.‘Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something.’

‘You don’t need to do that.’She shook her head.‘I heard you.’

‘You did?’He looked at her in surprise.‘Why didn’t you say something?’

‘Because it really has nothing to do with me.’She smiled sadly.‘But, you know, congrats on figuring out your feelings.I’m happy for you.’

Keith blinked as he tried to comprehend what she had just said.‘What do you mean it has nothing to do with you?It has everything to do with you.’

‘What do you want?My blessing?’She replied in disbelief.‘If that’s what it takes, then sure, you can have it.Can I get back to work now?’

‘I…thought you’d be pleased.’

She sighed and took off her glasses, rubbing her eyes wearily.‘I am pleased, Keith, you deserve every happiness.’She closed the lid on the laptop, the lab plunging into darkness other than the ambient lighting in the hallway.‘You make a cute couple.Goodnight.’

She was out the door before he processed what she had said and he quickly chased after her, catching her arm to stop her from going any further.‘What did you hear, Pidge?’

She looked away as her throat constricted, unable to meet his eyes.‘You like Acxa, and I really am glad you’re happy.If that’s what you want…’

‘I don’t like Acxa.’He said quickly.

‘But I heard you.’She said quietly.‘You think about her all the time, you miss her.It’s always been her.’

‘You heard that?’He said hesitantly, noting her eyes were shining with unshed tears, her expression hurt.

‘I heard all of it.’It was hard to get her words out, her voice raw and broken.‘I am happy for you, Keith.I never wanted anything but for you to be happy.’

‘And I never wanted anything but you.’

She laughed at his confession, a small, sputtering sound that sounded more strangled than amused.‘Is this what you said to her too?’

‘I did.’

Pidge’s eyes finally overflowed and she shook her head, trying to walk away but Keith wasn’t letting her go.

‘Let me finish.I did say that to Acxa, because I was practicing what I wanted to say to you.’

Her body seemed to jerk as though struck, her eyes wide as more tears crept down her cheeks.‘What?’She whispered.

‘I like you, Katie, a lot.I have for a long time.But now, with the war over, I don’t want us to go our separate ways, I want us to be together.’His features softened as he spoke, the hand he had on her arm slipping down to lace their fingers as she looked at him in amazement.‘Pidge, say something.’

She didn’t speak, instead she decided actions spoke louder than words, and she pulled on the hand that held hers, stepping forward until their bodies met, and she went up on her toes, bringing her lips to his in a soft kiss that finished far too quickly for either of their liking.She smiled up at him shyly, her stomach still fluttering at the brief contact, her hand pressed against his chest.

‘I like you too, emo.’

‘Then, can we do that again?’He asked carefully.

‘Any time you want.’

His face split into a broad smile and he released her hand, wrapping it instead around her back and pulling her closer as his other hand caressed her cheek.‘If that’s the case, you’d better get used to it.’He replied, brushing her lips with his own in the gentlest of touches that made both their hearts race in a tandem staccato.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave me a comment or come and see me over on tumblr @kidgetrash!


End file.
